Comme chien et chat
by Beautiful Disasterek
Summary: Lorsque Stiles adopte un chat, il risque d'y avoir de la jalousie dans l'air ! [ STEREK ]


**Note ****: Hello ! En attendant le prochain chapitre de ma fic, voici un nouvel OS, très court. Je ne sais pas si vous allez l'aimer, en tout cas je me suis éclatée à l'écrire lol. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

" Regarde regarde, là il était sur mes genoux et il ronronnait ! "

Scott leva les yeux au ciel. Ça faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes que Stiles le harcelait en lui agitant son téléphone portable devant le nez. Depuis que l'adolescent avait recueilli un chaton, il ne jurait plus que par lui et ne cessait de le prendre en photo ou en vidéo, puis obligeait Scott à les regarder en boucle.

" Oh, qu'il est mignon. " fit distraitement ce dernier.

Scott ne prenait même plus la peine de faire semblant d'être intéressé par ce que lui montrait son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier s'en fichait royalement. Tout à son admiration pour son chat, il s'extasiait tout seul devant la bouille de l'animal et ses talents de photographe.

" D'ailleurs va falloir que j'y aille, c'est l'heure de la pâté ! "

" Euuuh Stiles, on a cours dans cinq minutes je te signale ! "

L'hyperactif prit un air outré.

" Sur l'échelle de l'importance, tu oses comparer les cours de ce taré d'Harris à la détresse d'un pauvre petit chaton affamé ? Tu es ignoble Scott. "

Le jeune loup grommela une réponse mais Stiles était déjà parti.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Derek entra chez Stiles, comme à son habitude, par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais cette fois ci, à peine eut-il posé un pied sur le sol qu'une boule de poils lui sauta dessus et planta ses griffes et ses dents dans son mollet. Il essaya de s'en débarrasser en secouant sa jambe mais la chose restait fermement accrochée. Il se baissa donc et la retira, se prenant des coups de griffes au passage.

" Bordel mais c'est quoi ce truc ? " gronda-t-il en amenant la bestiole qu'il tenait par la peau du cou et qui crachait tout son saoul devant son visage pour pouvoir l'examiner.

Stiles, qui était descendu boire quelque chose dans la cuisine, accourut en entendant du bruit dans sa chambre.

" Non mais ça va pas ! Relâche ce pauvre chaton innocent tout de suite espèce de bourreau sans cœur ! " beugla-t-il en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Derek reporta alors son attention sur la furie qui lui criait dessus, et le " pauvre chaton innocent " en profita pour lui asséner un coup de patte sur le nez. Le loup le lâcha alors, envoyant valser la boule de poils qui atterrit sur le lit de Stiles. Ce dernier courut aussitôt prendre le chaton dans ses bras, le caressant et lui murmurant des mots doux et rassurants, ce qui donnait à peu près ça

" Oh mon pauvre petit, il t'a fait mal le vilain grand méchant loup hein. Oh je suis désolé mon minou, je ne le laisserais plus, ne t'inquiète pas mon tout beau le grand monsieur moche ne te touchera plus jamais. "

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

" T'as fini oui ? " grogna-t-il.

Stiles se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air accusateur. Derek, quand à lui fixait le chat qui s'était blotti dans les bras de l'adolescent. Il aurait juré que cette sale bête le narguait.

" Oh non non non non non ! Je te vois le regarder Sourwolf, et si tu comptes le manger ou quoi que ce soit je te l'interdis ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant, je te préviens ! "

A ces mots, Derek ouvrit grand la bouche sous l'effet de surprise, puis prit un air dégoûté.

" Le QUOI ? Le _manger_ ? Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Tas vraiment cru que moi, Derek Hale, loup-garou de naissance et alpha, m'abaisserais un jour à manger du _chat_ ? " cracha-t-il.

" C'est pas ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire peut-être ? Tu le tenais devant ta gueule ! Ne le nie pas, je t'ai _vu_. " répliqua Stiles d'un air scandalisé.

Derek resta bouche-bée, puis tenta de se défendre.

" Je .. moi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Ton machin m'a attaqué ! J'étais juste en train de le retirer de ma jambe qu'il a prise pour son griffoir ou je ne sais quoi ! "

" Mon Batman ? N'importe quoi, il n'aurait jamais attaqué personne ! Il est gentil comme tout ! " se défendit Stiles.

" Ton Batman ? " répéta un Derek incrédule mais au bord du fou-rire.

Stiles reposa le chat sur son lit, qui se roula en boule en ne quittant pas le loup des yeux et en prenant bien soin de se trouver le plus loin possible de lui, et croisa les bras, vexé.

" C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. T'as un problème ? " fit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Cette fois, Derek partit d'un rire franc.

" Stiles .. je m'y connais pas plus que ça en bestioles, surtout pas ces espèces de sous-races mais je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que ton Batman est une femelle. "

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, tandis que Derek riait de plus belle. L'adolescent, vexé, essaya de reprendre contenance.

" Ça ne change rien au fait que je reste persuadé que mon .. que ma .. que .. Bref qu'est ce que tu fous là d'ailleurs ? "

" J'avais besoin que tu fasses une recherche pour moi. "

Stiles s'installa donc à son bureau et ouvrit son PC. Il fut bientôt rejoint par la jeune chatte qui, lançant un regard de défi au loup, s'installa sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Lorsque l'adolescent se mit à la caresser, Derek grogna sourdement. Stiles se retourna vivement et braqua ses yeux caramel sur lui.

" Un problème ? "

" Je .. non rien. " répondit Derek, les yeux figés sur la main du jeune homme qui ne cessait de passer ses doigts dans la fourrure du petit animal. Stiles suivit son regard et se leva brusquement, délogeant le chat qui alla bouder dans un coin de son lit.

" Attends, me dit pas que t'es jaloux ? "

Derek le regarda, un étrange sourire triomphant sur le visage.

" Non, plus maintenant. "

Stiles se rendit subitement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et essaya de se précipiter vers le lit pour s'excuser auprès de son chaton et le prendre dans ses bras, mais il fut stoppé en plein élan par le loup, qui le prit par le bras et l'attira vers lui.

" Elle s'en remettra je pense. " souffla-t-il.

Devant le manque de réaction de Stiles, il ajouta

" Moi pas, par contre. Si tu me fais cet affront, je ferais de ta vie un enfer. "

" Cet affreux chantage, bouuh c'est vilain ! " protesta Stiles.

" Je suis le Big Bad Wolf. Je suis vilain par définition. Alors je m'en moque. " répliqua Derek avant de fondre vers les lèvres de Stiles.

Celui-ci, d'abord surpris, ne participa pas au baiser. Mais quand la langue de Derek poussa contre ses lèvres, quémendant l'entrée, il entremêla volontiers sa langue avec celle du loup. Même si c'était un rêve ou une quelconque ruse de la part de l'alpha, il était bien décidé à en profiter. Il en subirait les conséquences plus tard. Sans séparer leurs lèvres, Derek dirigea Stiles vers le lit et le poussa dessus, puis vint se placer au dessus de lui. L'adolescent enfouit son visage dans son cou, et Derek profita du fait que celui-ci soit distrait pour pousser le chat du pied, qui tomba sur le sol en feulant.

Stiles essaya de se dégager pour voir ce que le loup avait encore fait à son chat bien aimé mais Derek le maintint contre lui et embrassa son cou, de manière à lui faire oublier la boule de poils au regard fourbe. Lorsque l'adolescent s'abandonna contre lui en poussant des petits gémissements de satisfaction, Derek releva un peu la tête et tira la langue au chat, qui lui tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce.

Derek 1 - 0 Batgirl.

**FIN.**

**Alors, bon ? Pas bon ? Vous pouvez me donnez vos avis en review, ca fait toujours plaisir héhéhé. Bizzzzzz ! **


End file.
